Abused Beauty
by RavenclawGryffindor Angel 14
Summary: Bella has lived in an orphanage since she was 12. She is in a wheelchair and she is abused and bullied by the people who live in the orphanage. Will that change when the Cullen's come to adopt. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I'm starting this new story because it's been in my mind for a while and I wanted to try it out. I've read abunch of stories with these two consepts and I liked it. If you have any ideas for this story then please tell me. I've had bad writters block at points and now I have it for my other stories.

Chapter 1 Introduction

BPOV

My name is Isabella Swan. I was born September 13, 1996. I am 16 and I have lived in an orphanage since I was 12. I live in Phoenix, Arizona and have my whole life. I'm different from most people in the orphanage because I'm in a wheelchair. My parents died in a car accident when I was 12 and that accident left me paralyzed from the waist down. I don't really mind anymore. I can get upstairs without assistance, I'm stronger than most people with my arms, and best of all I can play basketball. I play in wheelchair basketball games. My dad and I played basketball together since I was 4 in our back yard. Mrs. Thompson is the "Mother" Figure as she likes us to call her. She treats most everyone like her own children. All except me. Since I'm in a wheelchair she had to make alot of provisions to fit me by law. But she didn't. She was supposed to get a ramp out front and give me a room on the first floor. But she decided to make it worse for me and not get a ramp and give me a room on the second floor. I have to crawl upstairs and drag my wheelchair at the same time. She makes me clean and cook and treats me like a maid. I only have one friend in this place and her name is Lacey. She's like my little sister. Everyone else makes fun of her too because she can't talk.

"ISABELLA! Come here now." The she-devil(Mrs. Thompson) yelled for me. You know that old saying 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' Well it works for me most of the time.

I rolled into the living room where she was three of the other teenagers were watching the Maury show. I asked in an annoyed voice,"Yes. What now?"

She snapped her head up and said,"Don't use that tone with me. Go make supper and remember to clean up this time."

I rolled back into the kitchen quietly knowing if I said more she would throw me down the hole. The hole is like Solitary Confinement in prison. She leaves you down there for a whole day with no food. For every other kid they only go down there if they get more than three warnings and a punishment but still don't listen. I get it if I leave a mess on the table or don't get up early enough to make breakfest before she wakes up at 6:30. I have to get up at 5:30 to make breakfest for everyone.

I pulled myself up to ther counter and pulled out the spaghetti and sauce. I put them on the island counter and got back in my chair. I wheeled over to the fridge and got chicken and parmesan cheese. I put the chicken in the oven and read while it finished. In the middle of the cooking I put the spaghetti on and waited in a corner reading. I love to read. Especially the classics. My favorite would be Romeo and Juliet. When the chicken and spagetti were done I put the spegetti in a pan and put parmesan and sauce on the spagetti and chicken on the top with cheese. I let it melt awhile and brought it in the kitchen with bread and juice, water, and soda.

I yelled,"It's ready." I got myself a little plate and wheeled into the kitchen to eat and clean up.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Cullens

A/N: Okay only Carlisle, Esme and Edward are in this story.

Chapter 2 Meet the Cullen's

EPOV(Edward)

Esme has looked so sad lately. She isn't designing as much.

I walked over to her and asked,"Mom, are you okay?"

She looked at me and smiled. She loves it when I call her mom. She said,"Yes, Edward I'm fine. It's just you don't really need me anymore. It's sad."

I said,"Mom I always need you. Rememer when I lost my music."

She chuckled and said,"Yes but you don't need me to take care of you. To cook or clean or take you to school."

Carlisle came in and said,"Hello, everyone. What are we talking about?"

I said,"Mom doesn't think we need her anymore."

Carlisle sat down next to her and said,"Of course we need you darling."

She said,"You don't need me for cooking or things like that."

Carlisle said,"Well maybe we could adopt."

Esme and I looked at him incredibly. I said,"Adopt a human. Why?"

He said,"Well it's practice for control. Esme and I get a new son or daughter that would need our attention and care. And Edward could get a sibling and have someone in school to talk to if we got a teenager."

Esme said,"Alright. That sounds nice. Edward, what do you think?"

I said,"Well since you said that maybe I could have someone in school then sure. I don't mind."

Carlisle said,"Well do you want to look today or tomorrow."

I said,"Tomorrow. Maybe we could find an orphanage out of state. We don't have an orphanage here in Forks or Seattle."

Carlisle said,"Esme pick a state."

She said,"Arizona."

I asked,"Why Arizona?"

She said,"Well a friend of mine was from Arizona. I heard she died in a car accident with her husband. Her daughter was the only survivor but she's paralyzed now from the waist down."

Carlisle said,"Wow. That's awful."

Esme said,"Yeah. Her name was Renee."

I said,"Well I'll go look for Orphanages in Phoneix and then we'll go later tonight if we want to drive or tomorrow if we want to fly."

Carlisle said,"Lets drive we'll be there earlier."

I said,"Alright."

I went into my room and got out my laptop. There were only three orphanages in Phoenix. I printed out the adresses to all three and packed a small bag of music, books and clothes. I went downstairs and Carlisle and Esme were waiting. I held up the adresses and said,"Alright. Lets Go."

We went out to Carlisle's Mercedes and started driving. About Noon we got to the first Orphanage. We didn't really find anyone we liked. So we went to the second. Still nothing. When we went to the third we got out and knocked on the door. A woman came out and said,"Hello. I'm Mrs. Thompson. You must be the Cullen's. Please, come in."

_Man, these people must be rich. Maybe they'll take the two brats. Man the dad's hot.-_Mrs. Thompson.

Gosh, people these days are selfish. She doesn't love these kids. I hate people like this. They pretend to like kids to get a good job and more money.

Mrs. Thompson said,"Please go look around. All my kids are dressed in the other room."

We walked into a living room of sort. Kids were lined up that looked about 5 to about 16. Carlisle asked,"Well can we just go in a line and ask you some questions?"

They nodded and sat on the various couches. Carlisle and Esme sat on a love seat in the room. I just sat on the wall listening to the vain thoughts of most of these kids.

I caught a flash of a wheelchair and brown hair. I walked out and followed it. I saw two girls and one was about 3 years old and the other about 16. The 16 year old was reading to the three year old and she was also the one in the wheelchair.

I walked over and said,"Hi."

Their heads snapped up and the 16 year old said,"Hello. Are you one the Cullen's?"

I said,"Yeah I'm Edward. What's your girls names."

The 16 year old said,"I'm Bella and this is Lacey."

I got on my knees and said,"Hello Bella, Lacey. Why aren't you girls out there with everyone else."

Lacey looked scared and she turned into Bella's Shoulder and started shaking.

I looked up at Bella and asked,"Did I do something wrong?"

She said,"No we just don't talk about Adoptees."

I asked,"But seriously why aren't you out there?"

She said,"Mrs. Thompson doesn't like us. If we left then she wouldn't have her cooks or maids."

I asked outraged,"She makes you clean and cook but not the other kids?"

She said,"Yeah. The other kids are normal and angels as she saids. We're disfigured and weird."

I said,"Why are you disfigured and weird. You seem nice and kind."

She said,"Well I'm in a wheelchair and Lacey is mute."

I said,"So it's still not right to treat you like slaves."

She said,"Well there's nothing I can do about it. If I stood up for both of us she'd kick us out in a heartbeat. The hole and being a slave is better than being homeless."

I asked,"What's the hole?"

She said,"A bunch of rooms under the house. She puts you in there without food and water for a day if you miss behave after three punishments. Like say a kid hits someone. She warns them three times about it then punishes them and after three punishments she puts them in the hole which is like solitary confinement in prison. I don't get three warnings I just get thrown down there. Literally."

I just sat there. I was outraged. I couldn't believe a mother figure would do this to them. They're sweet. I said,"Stay right here. I'm gonna go and get Carlisle and Esme. I want you to meet them."

I got up and ran out to the living room where the kids were still talking to them. I went over and whispered fast in Carlisle's ear to come with me because I might have found a few girls. They excused themselves and came with me. I lead them the library and found Bella on the ground without her wheelchair and Lacey on the ground crying. I ran over to Lacey and picked her up and brought her back to Bella.

Carlisle picked Bella up and put her in a chair. Carlisle asked,"What happened? Are you two alright."

Bella said,"Yeah but can you help me find my wheelchair they took outside and down the hall to the left."

I said,"I'll go find it Bella. Here's Lacey."

I put Lacey into Bella's lap and ran out into the hall and looked in rooms and the hallways for Bella's wheelchair. I found it at the bottom of the stairs. I ran down to get it and saw one of the wheels was damaged. I brought it back upstairs and Carlisle and Esme were talking to them. Esme was hugging the girls and Carlisle was kneeled down beside them.

I walked over and said,"Sorry Bella but it got alittle damaged. Someone threw it down the stairs."

She shook her head and said,"It's been worse. There are some tools in a secret compartment behind Romeo and Juliet on the third shelf. Can you get them for me. I'll fix it."

I said,"Sure. Just hold on."

I got the tools and handed them to her. She pulled over her wheelchair and screwed in a couple screws and picked herself up and sat down. Lacey bounced over and sat in her lap.

Carlisle said,"Well Bella how would you and Lacey like to come and live with us?"

Bella looked at them and then at me. She asked,"Lace, What do you think?"

Lacey nodded and signed. Bella looked at us and said,"Are you sure? We can be a handful sometimes. With our disabilities."

Esme said,"Of course. You much nicer then anyone we met. You are generous and kind and smart. You also remind me of a friend of mine. Her name was Renee. You look like her and her husband Charlie. Lacey is adorble and she's sweet."

Bella said,"You knew my mom and dad. That was their names. Charlie and Renee. They died when I was twelve."

Esme said,"Yeah I knew them. I didn't know though that they were you're parents. I'm sorry honey."

Bella said quickly,"No! I mean no. Tell me about them. I don't really remember much. I just remember playing basketball with my dad and drawing with my mom."

Esme said,"Sure. How about we all go out for lunch. You and Lacey can get to know us better and you and me can talk about your mom and dad."

Lacey nodded and Bella said,"Alright. You just need to convince Mrs. Thompson. She's tough."

A loud screech came from the door and said,"ISABELLA! LACEY! What did I say about conversing with Adoptee's?"

Carlisle said,"Hey. Don't yell at them. They are orphans too. They should have been out there with the other kids trying to get adopted. We by the way want to adopt both of them but for now we want to take them out for lunch and get to know them better. So don't yell at them. From what I hear I need to report you to social services."

She paled and said,"I haven't done anything wrong. I treat them like my own kids."

I said,"Yeah except to disabled kids you treat like slaves. You also put kids into a prison confinement alone without food and water for a day."

She said,"Fine take them where ever but sign the adoption papers and get out."

A/N:

I hope you like it. I will try and update when I can but please give me suggestions as well.


	3. Chapter 3 Lunch With the Family

**A/N: Hi, Please review at the end. If you have any suggestions please tell me.A **

Chapter 3 Lunch with the Family

BPOV

Edward came upstairs to help Lacey and I get our few things from our room. We had our school backpacks and maybe two suitcases each. We put back packs on my wheelchair handles and a suitcase on my lap. We put everything in their car. When Carlisle and Esme came out they had my Violin Case and Lacey's Flute.

Carlisle asked,"Who plays what?"

I grabbed my violin and Lacey her flute. Esme asked,"Will play for us? When we get back and your settled in?"

I nodded and said,"Sure. She took these from us a while ago. So we might be rusty."

Esme said,"That's alright sweetie. Come on lets get in and we'll go get something to eat."

I pulled myself into the car and Carlisle took my wheelchair and put it in the back. I said,"Thanks."

He said with a smile,"It's not a problem darling."

Esme asked,"So is there a special place you like to eat? We don't know the area to well."

I said,"Well usually when I take Lace out we go to Dave and Busters. It's this cheap place with food and a play area. So while I eat Lace can play."

Carlisle said,"Alright. Can you give me the address? Or directions."

I said,"Um, from here, you turn left at the light, go past three more and turn on 34th street. Then go till you get to Emerson Ave. It's about two blocks up. Then it's at the very end."

We drove for a little while Carlisle following all my directions. We got out and went inside. Once we got our seats and ordered Lacey asked if she could go and play with sign language. I signed for her to ask Carlisle and Esme. She asked,'Can you ask.'

I asked,"Carlisle Esme do you mind if Lacey goes and plays?"

Esme said,"No of course we don't mind honey. Just stay inside and stay where we can see you."

Lace nodded and got off my lap. She ran over to the ball pits. Edward asked,"So Bella anyone you want to say goodbye too. Friends, boyfriend, anyone?"

I said,"No we didn't really make friends around here. They steered clear of us. Mostly because of the disabilities or where we lived."

Edwad said angerly,"I hate people like that. They play sympathy at first then after they realize you don't want it they treat you like dirt. Then they play they care but they don't. People like Mrs. Thompson sicken me."

I said playfully while laughing,"Down tiger."

He looked at me incrediously and said,"Your not agreeing with me."

I said,"Well I agree with you it's just that we get used to it. I've been used to it since I was 14. It's doesn't me any more. Lacey is still getting used to it because this is her first year in school."

Edward said,"So people treat you like dirt but you're okay with it?"

I said,"Well no you idiot I'm not okay with it I deal with it. There's a huge difference."

He said,"Well why don't you tell them off or something?"

I said,"I do but then the principle brings me into his office and says,'So and so was trying to be nice. There's no reason to snap at them.' "

He said,"Anyone does that to you and you come to me. Got it?"

I nodded and said,"Yes. I get. Thanks."

He nodded and then our food came. Carlisle asked,"So I go and get Lacey so she can eat?"

I nodded and said,"Yeah but be warned if she's having fun and hyper she'll fight back. Just restrain her arms and tell her foods getting cold and the waitress will take it back then no food. She'll come."

Carlisle nodded and left. He came back with Lacey holding his crawled onto my lap and started eating.

After an hour of eating, playing and talking we left.

We started driving and Lacey fell asleep quickly in her car seat. I asked,"So where do you live?"

Esme said,"We live in Washington state. In Forks."

I said,"That's where we lived. My dad was chief of police up there."

Edward asked,"Then why were you in phoenix? If you don't mind."

I said,"No. I don't mind. Mom and dad weren't working out well. Mom took me to phoenix. We were gonna live in my grandmothers old house. My Dad followed us and we were going out to dinner to talk when we got in the crash. They were gonna send me up to Seattle to live in an orphanage there. But then they just decided to leave me here."

We were silent for a while. Around midnight I fell asleep. Knowing that I would be home soon.

**A/N: Again hope you enjoyed. Please review. Give me Ideas or suggestions. I welcome them. Just don't write anything bad. I don't like bad reviews. So if you don't like it don't like it don't read.**


	4. Chapter 4 A New Home

Chapter 4 A New Home

EPOV

When we reached Forks Bella and Lacey were still sleeping. It was a good thing. We could fix up their rooms and unpack for 'em. When we pulled up to the house I got out and picked Bella up. I went inside and laid her on the couch. Carlisle came in with Lacey on his shoulder and put down one of their suitcases. He dropped the Suitcase and put lacey on the other couch. Esme came in with the other three suitcases and went upstairs. It was decided on the way home that Lacey would sleep in the room on the third floor beside the play room and Bella would either stay in the room on the second floor next to the elevator or the first floor with the view of the waterfall.

I grabbed Bella's wheelchair out of the back of the car and put it next to the couch. I went upstairs to help Esme with Lacey's room.

I was about half way up the stairs when there was a knock on the door and someone rang the doorbell. I ran over to the door and opened it to find Jessica Stanely, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton and Eric Yorke with their mothers. I said,"Hi, What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Stanely said,"Well you haven't been in school for almost a week and we were driving by on our way out of town and we just wanted to drop off your homework and ask if you were okay."

I said,"Yeah. I'm fine. That was nice of you. Carlisle, Esme and I were in phoenix. I just got two new sisters."

Mrs. Newton said,"Well congrates. Are any of them going to the high school?"

I said,"Yeah my sister Bella. She's about a year younger than me. Lacey is in preschool. She's 4."

Mrs. Mallory said,"Oh. Well that's nice. Actually do you mind if I ask you mother something?"

I said,"No come on in. Just try and be quiet Lace and Bella are still sleeping."

They came in and Esme came down the stairs. She said,"Hi. Welcome. Is there something I can help you with?"

Mrs. Mallory said,"Yeah. I was wondering if you could help me. I'm redecorating and I was wondering if you could help me with the room?"

Esme said,"Yeah sure. If you have the things with you we can go in the dinning room and work. Kids why don't you and Edward just wait in here. Maybe you could learn a little about Bella before she goes to school. Edward you might want to take them to their rooms."

I nodded and said,"Alright mom. I'll put Bella in the downstairs one." I grabbed Bella up in my arms and Carried her to her room. Then came and Lacey was up and she looked scared. I walked over to her quickly and picked her up.

She signed to me and I said,"These are just some of the kids from the high school me and Belle go to. It's okay Lace."

She grabbed my neck and buried her head into my shoulder trying to go back to sleep.

Tyler said,"Dude is she deaf?"

I said,"No. She's mute. She's alittle sensitive about it too."

Carlisle came in and looked at all of us and said,"Yeah i don't want to know. Here I'll take Lace and show her, her room. Want to Lace?"

Her head snapped and nodded excitedly. I put her down and she ran over to Carlisle. He picked her up and took her upstairs.

I sat down in my chair and Jessica started talking about everything that had happened while I was gone.

About half an hour later Bella rolled out of her room and beside me. Immediately everyone got quiet and Bella said,"Hi."

I said,"Morning sleepy head. Have a nice nap."

She nodded and said,"How long was I asleep?''

I said,"About 8 hours. The entire drive home. Since we got out of phoenix."

She said,"I love the room. The waterfalls beautiful."

I said,"Thanks. I picked it out."

Mike decided to be the brave soul and ask,"So you're Bella. I'm Mike Newton. I'll probably be in some of your classes so if you need any help around school then just ask."

Bella said,"Thanks, but Edward already volunteered. Edward I'm gonna go and get something to eat."

I said,"Alright Belle. Just yell if you need help."

She said,"Alright."

BPOV

I rolled into the kitchen and made myself a sandwhich and some fries. I got a coke and went into the dinning room. When I got in there I saw abunch of women and Esme in there.

They looked at me as I wheeled in. Esme smiled and said,"Morning honey. Is everything okay?"

I said,"Yeah fine. I just wanted to get Lunch. Do you mind if I eat in my room?"

She said,"No of course not sweety."

I said,"Thanks."

I wheeled out of there and into my room to eat.

Esme POV

After Bella left the mothers looked at me and Mrs. Mallory said,"You're new daughters in a wheelchair?"

I said,"Yes one of them. Is that a problem?"

Mrs. Stanley said,"Well no but why would you want so much responsiblity. She needs everything done for her. Help upstairs, reaching things. Get in and out of cars. Everything. Even showering."

I said,"Bella is very good with her disablity. She is able to get upstairs but she'd need alittle help getting her wheelchair up, and everything else you said she can do by herself."

Mrs. Newton said,"When we asked about her disability you said 'one of your daughters was in a wheelchair.' Did you adopt someone else?"

I said,"Yes. Lacey she's in preschool."

Mrs. Mallory asked annoyed,"Is she disabiled too?"

I said getting alittle mad they were talking about my girls like this,"Yes. She's mute. Do you have a problem with that?"

Mrs. Mallory said,"Well it's nice you're doing this chariety. They must be excited."

I said,"We're not doing chariety. They are my daughters and you know I don't like your tone."

Mrs. Mallory said,"Well why adopt two disables for anything other than chariety."

I heard a plate drop and looked and saw Bella there with tears streaming down her face. She turned and wheeled away quickly. I got up and ran after her. I found her in her room crying into the bed. I sat next to her and said,"Bella you are not a chariety case. We love you honey. Don't believe a word that vile woman says."

Bella rolled over and said,"Why would she say something like that?"

I said,"Because you are much better than her daughter. Anyone that is better at something else other than Lauren. She automatically hates. She might have seen you behind me and started saying those things."

I wipped her tears and pulled her into my arms. She sqeezed me tight as a human could and said,"Thank you. I love you too."

I smiled and said,"So I hear you like your room."

She said,"Yeah. I love the waterfall. It's something I could draw."

I said,"Well it's not finished yet. We didn't paint it or anything. We needed to know you favorite color and everything."

She asked,"Where's Lacey."

I said,"We put her on the third floor only because it was next to the play room."

Bella chuckled and said,"She'll love that."

I said,"Come on sweatheart, how about we go and show those women how great you are. Why don't you sit in on the conversation. Or would you rather sit with Edward and the other teens?"

She quickly shook her head and said,"No, those boys are animals. I was in there maybe two minutes and one was pretty much asking me out."

Bella got in her wheelchair and we went into the dinning room. I sat in my chair and she sat next to me.

I said,"Ladies this is my daughter Bella. Bella this is Mrs. Mallory, Mrs. Stanley, Mrs. Newton, Mrs. Crowly, and Mrs. Yorkie."

Bella said,"Hello."

Mrs. Newton said,"Hi, honey. Are you in high school?"

She said,"Yes. I'm a sophomore."

Mrs. Yorkie said,"Well I was thinking maybe the couchs would be better opposite than beside each other. Then the chair infront of the window."

Bella looked at the picture and said,"I don't know then you would cover up the window seat. I would put the couches acrossed from each other like you said then put the chair between the windows."

Mrs. Mallory said,"No one asked you Isabelle."

Bella said,"My name is Isabella. If that's to hard for your small brain then call me Bella. And my mother invited me to help. So that means someone asked me."

Mrs. Mallory said,"Isabelle. This conversation is for grown up not children. Why don't you go in the other room with the children."

Bella said,"No thank you Mrs. Mellory."

She said,"My last name is Mallory."

Bella said,"Well my name is Bella. Start saying it Mrs. Mellory."

I smiled at Bella and Carlisle came in. He said,"Bella honey why don't I show you around. Lets leave to ladies to battle."

Bella went with him and he pushed her.

I turned to Mrs. Mallory and said,"Never talk to my daughter like that in my house. You came to MY house asking for help. The way to getting it is not by being rude."

Lacey came in and asked if she could sit on my lap with sign language. I'm glad we learned it. I pulled her up and set her on my lap. Mrs. Newton said,"She's so adorbale. What's you name honey?"

I said,"Her names Lacey."

Lacey mimed that she can't talk. Mrs. Mallory said,"Two disables in this house. Zero is enough. Disables should be sent straight to a hospital and left there."

I said,"I think it's time for you to leave."

She said,"What. I didn't do anything. I was just expressing myself."

I said,"Yeah but infront of my youngest daughter. That's inappropriate. And I said before I wasn't gonna stand for it. It's time for you to leave before my husband gets here."

They stood up and left quickly. I picked up Lacey and walked into the kitchen. I asked,"Lace honey are you hungry."

She nodded and said,"Thank you." and hugged me.

A/N : Well that was a long chapter. Hopefully. Anyway please review. Next chapter is going to be them going to school for the first time. But after that I honestly don't have anything in mind for the future chapters but I do know I want Bella and Lacey to get surgeries for their disablities.


	5. Chapter 5 You're sick and today's school

Chapter 5 You're sick but it's the first day

EdPOV

It's Monday and it's Bella and Lacey's first day of school here. Over the weekend we told the girls about us being vampires. They took it surpisingly well. Esme went in the kitchen to make breakfest for the girls and Carlisle went to wake Lacey up. I went to wake Bella up. When I walked in her room she was wrapped up in her sheet, her blanket was on the floor, and she was red in the face and sweaty. I went over and felt her head. She had a fever of 102.6. I went out and got Carlisle. He and Lacery were in the kitchen.

I said,"Carlisle, I need you to go into Bella's room. She's sick."

He got up and came with me into her room. She was shivering and Carlisle went over to feel her head. He said,"Edward draw a cool bath. I think she's going to be needing it soon. "

I went into her bathroom and started a bath. When it was over Carlisle said,"Edward go out and tell Esme what's going on and asked her to call the school. Tell them that Bella won't be in."

I went out and Esme asked,"Is Bella alright?"

I said,"She's sick. She's got a bad fever. Carlisle asked you to call the school and tell them that Bella wouldn't be in today and maybe not for a few days."

She went over and put Bella's food in the microwave and called the school. She asked,"Do you think that Bella can keep anything down?''

I said,"For right now maybe you should make some soup and get her some juice. If she can keep it down then we'll give her toast or something."

She started making some chicken soup and some apple juice. Carlisle came out and said,"It's a small bout of flu. She'll be fine in a few days."

Esme said,"Can she keep things down?"

He said,"Right now she hasn't thrown up but we should just keep it small alittle soup and juice."

Lacey pulled on my pants and asked with her hands,'Is Bella okay?'

I said,"Yeah Lace she's okay. She's just alittle sick. She'll be okay?"

She asked,'Do I have to go to school?'

I said,"Do you want to?"

She nodded and I said,"Okay. Lets go get ready and I'll take you to school."

Esme said,"Alright sweatheart come on lets get your coat on and pack you backpack."

She pulled Lacey's backpack off the couch and put her lunch in it. I got Lace's jacket and put it on her. I picked her up and took her out to my car. I put her in her booster seat and left for school.

I pulled up to the elementary school and took Lace inside. The secretary gave me Lace's room and had me fill out some forms.

I took Lacey back and set her down outside the class and said,"Lacey If one of these kids bullies you tell your teacher and they don't do anything tell me or Esme or Carlisle after school and we'll take care of it. Alright?''

She nodded and asked,'Do they know sign language?'

I said,"The kids don't know it but the teacher does."

She nodded and held my hand. I knocked on the door and the teacher answered the door. I said,"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. This is my sister Lacey. She's new to your class."

She said,"Yes. Come in Lacey. I'm Mrs. Matthews and anything you need and you come to me. Okay?"

She nodded and we went in. I stood by the door and made sure she got situated. I waited till 9 and went over. I said,"Lace I've gotta get to school. Are you gonna be alright?"

She nodded and hugged me. I said,"Alright. Esme or Carlisle should be here about 3 alright?"

She nodded and said,'Bye.'

I waved and said,"Thanks Mrs. Matthews."

She said,"It's fine honey. She'll be fine. We have every number."

I thanked her again and left the school. I went to the high school and went to sign in. Mrs. Cope gave me a slip and wished me a good day.

I went to third period after getting my books and gave my history teacher my slip. He nodded and sent me to my seat.

After the day was over I went to leave and my phone dinged. I picked it up and it was Esme. She asked,'Can you get Lacey? Bella's awake and I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone here.'

I responded,'Sure.'

I got to the school and the teacher was waiting outside with Lacey. Lace saw me and waved. I ran over to her and picked her up. I said,"Sorry Mrs. Matthews. My other sister is at home with the flu and my mother was with her."

She said,"It's okay honey. Bye Lacey see you tomorrow."

Lace waved and we left.

When we got home Lace ran over to Esme and Esme picked her up and kissed her head and asked,"So how was your first day?"

Lace signed to Esme all about her day. About her new friends and the work they did. I went back to see Bella. She was sitting up in Bed watching a movie. I knocked and she looked over.

She said,"Hi."

I sat on her bed and asked,"So how are you feeling?"

She said,"I'm okay. I was really sick this morning and it kind of died down. Carlisle said I might be able to go to school on Monday."

I said,"That's good. A lot of kids were asking about you this morning. They were kind of surprised when you didn't show up."

She said,"What did you tell them?"

I said,"I just told em you were sick and would probably be there next week."

She asked,"How was Lacey's day."

I said,"She had a blast. I stayed with her like she asked untill 9 and when I left she was ready for me to leave. She already had friends, the teachers awesome, and she was the smartest kid in the class."

She said,"That's good."

We sat on the bed watching movies when Carlisle came in. He said,"Hey guys. Bella I need to take your temperture again."

She sat up alittle more and opened her mouth. We waited a minute and he said,"102. It's gone down since this morning. Thats good. Alright. I'll be back in a few hours I have to go back to the hospital for a few hours.."

He kissed her head and said,"Feel better honey."

She said,"Bye."

I said,"See ya."

Esme and Lacey came in luckly we were watching Night at the Museum. They sat on the bed and watched with us for a while.

About 10 at night we all went our respective bed rooms to sleep.


End file.
